The Christmas Insanity Room
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: {COMPLETE} Come have your favourite anime character(s) sing your favourite Christmas song(s)!
1. Songs of Stupidity

**Me:  **Hey everyone.  This is my newest fan fic!  It's actually a Christmas special, and we all know Christmas comes only once a year, so that's why this is a special fan fiction.

**Yami:  **Each day in December, Ice-dragon1018 (who will be known as Ice) is going to try to post up one Christmas song.  You can request songs, have them dedicated to other people, and you can even have them about someone.  But they have to be a Christmas carol, or have something to do with Christmas.

**Me:  **That's right.  For example, a popular Christmas carol is Frosty the Snowman.  If someone wanted, I could change it so it would be Kaiba the Duellist.  That kind of thing.  The first song that we have today is "Where Are You Christmas?" by Faith Hill.  It's from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ movie.  It's such a great song.  I suggest you download it, but who really listens to me?

**Yami:**  Nobody.

**Me:  **That's so mean Yami.  *bursts out crying*

**Yami:**  Sorry.  *hugs Ice* I didn't mean it.

**Joey:  **Sure ya didn't.

**Me:**  *stops crying* JOEY!

**Joey:  **^_^

**Yami:  ***sighs in relief*

**Me:  **Okay, let's get on with this.  Yami?  The disclaimer?

**Yami:  **Ice doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs she puts on.  By the way, this is a radio station (that Ice owns) called, "The Christmas Insanity Room".

**Joey:  **She forces anime characters to sing Christmas carols that you reviewers request.  

**Yami:**  So don't review.  Set us free!

**Me:  ***irritated* Can we start please?

**Yami and Joey:**  Sure, why not.

**Me:  **Okay, here is the first Christmas song, "Where Are You Christmas?"  by Faith Hill.  But I've decided to change it to a parody called "Where Are You Duelling?" by Yugi Motou.  Enjoy!

Where Are You Duelling?

By Yugi Motou

_Where are you duelling?  
Why can't I find you?  
Why have you gone away?   
  
Where is the challenge  
You used to bring me?  
Why can't I hear music play?   
  
My deck is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean duelling changes too?  
  
Where are you Dark Magician?  
Do you remember  
The duellist you used to know?  
  
I'm not the same duellist  
See what the time's done  
Is that why I have to take you out?  
  
Duelling is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Duelling is here  
If you care, oh  
  
If there is hope in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like duelling all the time, oh  
I feel you Yami  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away, oh  
The joy of duelling  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love  
  
Where are you duelling?  
Fills your heart with love. . .  
Umm hum. . ._

**Me:**  That's so kawaii!

**Joey:**  *looks at Yami and starts twirling his finger beside his head*

**Yami:  ***nods*

**Me:  **Our second song for tonight is "As Long As There's Christmas" by Play.  But I made a parody of it.  It's called, "As Long As There's Cards" by De Duellists!

**Yami:**  Actually, it's by De Yamis.

**Joey:**  Nu-uh!  It's by De Duellists!

**Me:**  Joey's right!

**Yami:  **You only agree with him all the time because you have a crush on him.

**Me:  **o_0 Not true!

**Yami:  **Prove it!  I'll ask Joey a question and we'll see if you agree with him.

**Me:  **Do we really have time for this?

**Joey: ** Come on Ice.  No big deal.  *turns to Yami* Ask away.

**Yami:  **What's the weakest card in Duel Monsters?

**Joey:  **Kuribo?

**Me:  **Nope.  It's Relinquished.

**Yami:  **You – okay, never mind.  I meant the weakest monster that wasn't a Ritual monster.

**Me:**  Okay.  It's Kuribo if you aren't counting Ritual monsters.  At least it is according to what Seto said in the duel between him and you on yesterday's episode.  

**Joey:**  You're that far behind?

**Me:**  No.  But the people dudes who air the episodes were doing reruns from Duellist Kingdom.  So, I'm thinking, 'Hey.  I haven't seen this episode yet.  Perfect time to.'

**Yami: ** *sleeping*

**Me:  ***yells* Wake up Yami!!

**Yami:**  *wakes up* What?

**Me:  **We're putting the next song on the air now.

**Yami:  **That's nice.  Wake me up when the song is over.

**Joey:**  But don't you wanna hear yourself sing?

**Yami:**  Not really.

**Me and Joey:**  -_-

**Me:**  Aww forget him.  _I_ wanna hear you sing Joey.

**Joey:  **^_^ I got a fan.

**Me:**  Actually, you got a lot of them.  They just aren't here now.  On another topic, do you want to introduce the song?

**Joey:**  Sure.  ^_^ Here it is!  The song you have all been waiting for!  "As Long As There's Cards" by De Duellists!

As Long As There's Cards

By De Duellists
    
    [Ryou]
    
    Don't look inside a booster pack  
    
    Don't look in a deck  
    
    The one thing we're looking for  
    
    Is something we can't find  
    
      
    
    [Joey]  
    
    Far more precious than rare cards  
    
    And more splendid than Kuribo  
    
    Is something to treasure  
    
    But is something we can't hold  
    
      
    
    [All]  
    
    As long as there's cards  
    
    I truly believe  
    
    That monsters are the greatest of the cards  
    
    We'll receive (we'll receive)  
    
      
    
    [Yugi]
    
    As we all duel together  
    
    It's the time to rejoice  
    
    And though we may look different  
    
    We are duelling with one purpose, oh  
    
      
    
    
    
    [All]  
    
    As long as there's cards  
    
    I truly believe  
    
    That traps are the greatest of the cards  
    
    We'll receive  
    
      
    
    
    
    [Joey]  
    
    There is more (so much more)  
    
    To this Duel Monsters game (to this Duel Monsters game)  
    
    Than strategy than logic  
    
    Wins and losses and ties  
    
    Those things will come and go (Come and go)  
    
      
    
    
    
    [All]  
    
    As long as there's cards  
    
    I truly do believe that  
    
    Magic are the greatest of the cards  
    
    We will receive (we'll receive)  
    
      
    
    
    
    [All]  
    
    As long as there's cards  
    
    I truly believe (I truly believe)  
    
    That rare cards are the greatest of the cards  
    
    We'll receive  
    
      
    
    
    
    [Ryou]  
    
    That rare cards are the greatest cards we'll receive!
    
    **Me:  **Okay, that original to that last song I just played was way better.  Okay, there are certain songs that I can't make a parody out of!  Are you gonna sue me for it?
    
    **Yami:**  Yup.  I'll have my lawyers after you in a bit.  The Tomb Robber's using them.
    
    **Joey:**  Do we want to know why?
    
    **Yami:**  He's using them to get free stuff from the pet store.
    
    **Me:  **He stopped stealing?
    
    **Yami:**  No.  Ryou bought him a turtle, and a week after the Tomb Robber had it, the turtle which he named Stanley, died.  He took it back to the pet store with the lawyers and plans on telling them they sold him a dead turtle.
    
    **Me and Joey:**  o_0
    
    **Yami:**  And he' still crying over Stanley.
    
    **Bakura:**  *far away*  STANLEY!!!!
    
    **Yami, Me and Joey:**  o_0
    
    **Me:  **Sorry everyone, but that's all we have time for today.
    
    **Yami:**  YAY!  FREEDOM!  *runs into the wall mistaking it for the door*
    
    **Joey:  **o_0
    
    **Me:  **He _did _know I painted a fake door on the wall for decoration, right?
    
    **Yami:**  @_@
    
    **Joey:**  Does that answer your question?
    
    **Me:**  Yeppers!  ^_^  Anyway, I'll see everyone next chapter!  Please review!


	2. More Songs of Stupidity

**Me:  **Hey, welcome back to The Christmas Insanity Room.  Sorry I couldn't post another chapter up Wednesday or Thursday.  I was really busy working on my other fic, and Thursday and yesterday, I couldn't log onto the internet.  To make it up to you, I'm gonna do the request and three extra Christmas songs so we have a total of four songs.  

**Yami:**  Oh dear god!  No!  I thought I told you people not to review!

**Me:**  As if people will actually listen to _you_.  
  
**Yami:**  But I'm the Pharaoh!  
  
**Me:**  Correction . . . was.  5000 years ago . . . according to the dub episodes.

**Yami:  **Like Joey asked last chapter, you're that far behind?

**Me:**  Nope.  I just remember stuff like this.

**Yami:**  How could you remember anything when you don't have a brain?

**Me:**  *eyes become teary*  How can you be so mean?  *cries*

**Yami:**  *sighs*  Here we go again.  Is it me or does Ice cry every day?

**Me:**  *stops crying*  It's you.

**Yami:**  --_--

**Me:**  Okay.  Let's get this show on the road!  One of my best friends here on ff.net, Music Chick, requested for Yamato (or Matt. . .it depends if you watch the dubs of Digimon) to sing Silent Night, a popular Christmas carol.  Let's bring Matt and Music Chick (MC as she will be referred to) in!  
  
*Matt and MC enter the studio and sit down on the purple and blue bean bag chairs*

**Me:**  Hey guys.  What's up?

**Matt:**  *grumbles*

**MC:**  Sorry Ice.  He just doesn't wanna be here.

**Matt:**  I get the feeling that Yami doesn't wanna be here either.  You two girls are evil!

**MC and Me:**  Thanks!  ^_^

**Yami and Matt:**  --_--

**Me:**  Okay MC, you told me you want to have Matt here sing Silent Night to you.  And you want a parody of it?

**MC:**  Yup  ^_^

**Me:**  Okay.  Yami, do the disclaimer.  Yami?

*turns around to see Yami and Matt trying to sneak out of the studio*

**MC and Me:**  Get back here!  *walks over to the two boys and drags them back to their seats*

**Me:**  Yami, if you're a good little boy, I'll let you leave, and have Seto take your place.  But you have to stay and behave for today's show.  Deal?

**Yami:  ***looks like a little boy on Christmas morning*

**Me:  ***sigh*  Just do the disclaimer, alright?

**Yami:  **Ice doesn't own any of the originals of the songs that she puts on the air.  She does own the parody lyrics though.  Anything that has been changed in the song was done by Ice.  If you die of boredom, you can get a relative to sue her for wasting your time.

**Me:**  That wasn't nice Yami. . .

**MC:**  *smacks Yami across the back of the head*

**Yami:**  _  Oww!  What was that for?

**MC:  ***shrugs*  I don't know.  Felt like it.  ^_^

**Me:**  Okay, here we go.  Live from the Christmas Insanity Room, here's Matt Ishida singing "Concert Night" to the tune of "Silent Night".  By the way, MC, if this parody sucks, sorry.

Concert Night  
By Matt Ishida

_Concert night  
Party night  
All is noisy  
All is bright  
'Round yon virgin  
Ren and Digimon   
Precious Digimon  
So tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

**Me:**  Okay MC, sorry, but that song sucked.  I can't do parodies of songs like that.

**MC:  **It's okay.  At least I got my, and I quote June, "Mattie" to sing me my Christmas carol.  Want me to hang out a little while longer so we can torture the boys?

**Me:**  Sure  ^_^

**Matt:**  I did my job.  I'm out of here!  *stands up*

**Yami:  ***grabs Matt's shirt and yanks him back down*  If I have to stay here, so do you.  

**Matt:**  There is too much insanity here.

**MC:  **Well, duh, that's why it's called The Christmas Insanity Room. . .Ice, you need a shorter name.

**Me:  **A shorter name?  Cool beans! ^_^

**MC:  **^_^

**Matt and Yami:  ***sighs*

**Matt:**  You know you're in trouble when MC and Ice are together. . .they're evil.

**Yami:**  Together, they're worse than Pegasus!

**Matt:**  Add the Dark Masters to Pegasus and that _still_ doesn't equal the level of evilness that is produced by MC and Ice.

**MC and Me:**  ^_^

**Yami:**  You know when Ice and MC have a blonde moment (no offence to blondes!) when they take something _we_ say as a compliment.

**Me and MC:  --_--**

**Me:  **Okay, enough talk.  Let's put the next song on.  MC, care to introduce it?

**MC:  **Sure.  The next song is called _Kidnap Mr Sandy Claws_. . .this song is from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _movie.  Since Santa Clause has to do with Christmas, this is a song that Ice is going to put on the air for you.

**Yami:  **Yeah. . .except this time, she's calling it _Kidnap Mr Seto Kaiba._

**Matt:**  It's going to be sung by our very own Ice (Shock); Joey (Lock) and Tristan (Barrel).

**MC:  **Just to let listeners know, in the movie, Oogie Boogie is this guy that Lock, Shock and Barrel work for.  In this song, Oogie Boogie is really Marik (because he was the leader of the Rare Hunters and has people working for him), Jack the Pumpkin King is really Yami the King of Games, Lock is Joey, Shock is Ice, and Barrel is Tristan.  Oh yeah, Santa Clause is going to be played by Seto Kaiba.

**Me:  **Enjoy!

Kindap Mr Seto Kaiba  
By Ice, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor

_[JOEY, TRISTAN, ICE]__  
Kidnap Mr Seto Kaiba  
  
[JOEY]  
I wanna do it  
  
[TRISTAN]  
Let's draw straws  
  
[ICE]  
Yami said we should work together  
  
[TRISTAN]  
Three of a kind  
  
[JOEY]  
Birds of a feather   
  
[JOEY, TRISTAN, ICE]  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la (repeat the word "La" twenty times)  
  
Kidnap Mr Seto Kaiba, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then   
Turn off all the lights  
  
[ICE]  
First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-duelling we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate  
  
[JOEY]  
Wait! I've got a better plan   
To catch this big angry duellist man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot   
And when he's done we'll butter him up  
  
[ICE, JOEY AND TRISTAN]  
Kidnap Mr Seto Kaiba  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years   
Then see if he talks  
  
[ICE]  
Then Mr. Marik Ishtar man  
  
[JOEY, TRISTAN, JULIA]  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will duel him rare  
  
[ICE, TRISTAN, JOEY]  
Wheeee!  
  
[JOEY]  
I say that we take a cannon   
Aim it at his door and then_

_[TRISTAN]_

_Knock three times and when he answers  
Seto Kaiba will be no more ^_^  
  
[ICE]  
You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him up into smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Yami will duel us black and green  
  
[TRISTAN, JOEY, ICE]  
Kidnap Mr Seto Kaiba  
Duel him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then see if he is sad  
  
[TRISTAN, ICE, JOEY]  
Because Mr Marik Ishtar is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his mind slave list, I'd get out of town  
  
[TRISTAN]  
He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll duel us too, I bet  
  
[TRISTAN, ICE, JOEY]  
Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Ummm!  
  
We're his little henchmen  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side  
  
[ICE]  
I wish my friends weren't so dumb  
  
[JOEY]  
I'm not the dumb one   
  
[TRISTAN]  
You're no fun  
  
[ICE]  
Shut up!  
  
[TRISTAN]  
Make me!  
  
[ICE]  
I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a duel box to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_

_Until his curiosity  
  
[TRISTAN, JOEY]  
Entices him to look inside  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three  
  
[TRISTAN, ICE, JOEY]  
Kidnap Mr Seto Kaiba, _

_Beat him with a stick  
Lock him for ninety years, _

_See what makes him tick  
  
Kidnap Mr Seto Kaiba, chop him into bits  
Mr Marik Ishtar is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap Mr Seto Kaiba, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key_

**MC:  **What a wicked song!  Kaiba deserves it especially after what he did to poor, kawaii Yugi at Duelist Kingdom!

**Matt:**  *growls*

**MC:**  Matt, you know I like you more than Yugi. . .don't look at me like that.

**Matt:**  ^_^

**Me:**  *suddenly gets an idea*  Yami, do you like me?

**Yami:**  No.

**Me:**  *grows sad*

**Yami:  **Uh oh. . .um. . .

**MC and Matt:**  Apologize Yami. . .

**Yami:  ***hugs Julia*  I'm sorry.

**Me:**  ^_^

**MC:  **Hey Ice, why don't we have another song?

**Matt:  **Which one?

**Yami:  **I KNOW!

**Me:  **Which song?

**Yami:  **Ice Got Run Over By A Reindeer.

**Me:  **--_--  Not funny Puzzle Boy.

**Matt:  **What about _Here Comes Yugi Motou_?

**Me:  **Great idea Matt!  *hugs Matt*

**MC:  ***eyes narrow dangerously*

**Me:  ***nervous*  MC, don't worry!  I don't like Matt.  I love Joey!  ^_^

**MC:  ***grabs Matt around the neck and hugs him*

**Me:  **Okay, let's put the third song on!  It's _Here Comes Yugi Motou_ by Bandit Keith, Mai Valentine, and Maximillion Pegasus.  Oh god, what was I smoking when I decided to use these characters?

**Yami:**  I dunno, but whatever is, gimme some!

**Me:  **Would Yugi want me to give you something that doesn't exist?

**Yami:  **--_--  You know it's not nice to tease people.

**Me:  **Can we say hypocrite?

**MC and Matt:  **Jerry!  Jerry!  Jerry!

**Me:  **^_^

**Yami:  --_--**

Here Comes Yugi Motou

By Bandit Keith, Mai Valentine and Maximillion Pegasus

__

_[BANDIT KEITH]_

_Here comes Yugi Motou!  
Here comes Yugi Motou!  
Right down __Game King Lane__!  
  
_

_[MAI]_

_Joey and Tristan and all his friends  
Are tagging along, again.  
  
_

_[PEGASUS]_

_Bells are ringing, children singing;  
All is merry and bright._

_Pull out your decks and say your prayers,  
'Cause Yugi Motou comes tonight.  
  
_

_[MAI]  
Here comes Yugi Motou!  
Here comes Yugi Motou!  
Right down __Game King Lane__!  
He's got a heart that is filled with hope  
For the boys and girls again._

_  
[PEGASUS]_

_Hear those helpful tips and strategies,  
What a beautiful sight._

_[BANDIT KEITH]  
Jump in line,_

_Pull out your deck,  
'Cause Yugi Motou comes tonight._

**Me:  ***nods head to the beat*

**MC:  **^_^  *starts nodding head to the beat*

**Matt and Yami:  **o_0

**Me:  **What a cool song!  I can't picture those three singing that song!

**Yami:  **I'm gonna kill them!  They were singing about my Aibou!

**MC:  **Yami, they were complimenting him, even if it isn't their style.

**Matt:  ***nods*

**Yami:  **Oh, okay then.

**Me:  **You know, I let those three characters sing this song, even though I hate all of 'em.  Except Pegasus.  He's cool.

**Yami:  ***yells*  He kidnapped my grandfather's soul!

**Me:  **Yeah, but you gotta admit, he had a good reason.

**Yami:  **I don't call trying to bring back your dead wife a good reason to steal an old man's soul.  The old man was going to die sooner or later.  Why not wait until he was dead, than steal the soul?

**Me, MC and Matt:  **o_0

**Me:  **YAMI!

**Yami:  **What?  

**Me:  **You _never_ talk about old people like that!  It's rude.

**MC:  **'Ey!  Before a huge fist fight breaks out, why don't we put the last song for today on the air?

**Matt:  **I agree.  So which song should it be?

**Me:  **Yami, buddy, any ideas?

**Yami:  **A classic!  Jingle Bells!

**Me:  ***shrugs*  Alright, here's a song by me.  It's called _Dueling Kids_!

Dueling Kids

By Ice

Dueling kids, 

Dueling kids, _  
Dueling all the way,   
Oh what _fun it is to duel _  
Boring little kids all day!_

OH!

_  
Dueling kids, _

Dueling kids, _  
Dueling all the way,   
Oh what _fun it is to duel _  
Boring little kids all day!_

HEY!

**Me:  **Okay, that sucked. . .in my personal opinion.

**MC:  **It was funny though!

**Me:  **You know what?

**MC:  **Hmmm?

**Me:  **I did my Home Ec. assignment tonight, right, before I did the radio show.

**MC:  **And?  How'd it turn out?

**Yami:  **She actually made something worth while!

**Me:  **Hey!

**Yami:  **I was complimenting you!  She actually made something that tasted good.

**Matt:  **What was it?

**Me:  **I made a Cesar Salad, Pepperoni and Bacon pizza, and a Hot Fudge Sundae cake.  It was so good!

**Yami:  **Even I liked it!

**MC:  **Do you have any of the cake left?

**Me:  **Here you go.  *hands Matt and MC some left-over cake*  Well MC and Matt eat their share of my assignment, we have to end today's show.  I have reasons why I haven't updated since Wednesday.  It's because I was busy working on my other fan fic Friends Forever and Always. . .

**MC:  **Which I suggest you check out!  That story rocks!

**Me:  **^_^  Thanks MC!  As I was saying, I was busy working on that fic, and my Internet wasn't on.  It wouldn't let me connect to the internet.  It sucks when it won't let me get on.

**Yami:  **We'll see you next time.  Well, actually Ice will see you next time.

**MC:  **I'll be back too!

**Matt:  **Not me!  I did my job!

**Yami:  **I won't be back because I promised I wouldn't have to if I behaved.  And I did, right?

**Me:  **No, but –

**Yami:  **You promised!  No fair!

**Me:  **You didn't let me finish.  I said you didn't behave that well, but I'm going to let you go, and have someone else come in.  The reviewers can vote for who should be in the next chapter as my muse.

**MC:  **Can I still stay?  Even if you get someone new in?

**Me:  **MC, you're one of my best ff.net friends.  Why would you really ask something like that?

**Matt:  **Because she, like you, acts like a blonde most of the time.

**Me and MC:  ***yells*  We don't act like we're blondes!!!

**Yami:  ***flinches*  Thanks a lot Matt!  I think I'm permanently deaf.

**Matt:  **Sorry.

**Me:  **Anyway, please R&R!  By the way, it isn't just the Yu-Gi-Oh cast you can request songs for.  It can be anybody from any anime.  For all of you Tea-haters out there, if you want to request a Tea-bashing song, feel free to do so.  I don't really care since I don't hate nor like Tea.  I'm neutral.

**Yami:  **You talk too much.  Can we leave yet?

**Me:  **Sure go ahead.  *hands Yami a check*  There's your money that you earned for being here.

**Yami:  ***takes a look at the check*  Is this a joke?

**Me:  **No.

**MC:  **How much did you pay him?

**Yami:  **She only paid me fifty dollars.

**Me:  **That's all the money I had!  I'm so poor.  V_V  Everyone else in my family can afford things. . .

**Matt:  **Don't you think we should end this?  We're going into overtime.

**Me:  **Yeah.  We should.

**Me and MC:  **See you next time of the Christmas Insanity Room!!!

**Yami and Matt:  ***sighs*  Finally, the insanity is over for us.  Please R&R and have someone else come in to fill in for us so we can leave!!!


End file.
